Forever yours
by Mija18
Summary: One-shoot. Henrik is telling a story what he remembers the most about his grandma Caroline. It's story about her life and the man she loved the most, Klaus. It's a bit sad. Hope you like it.


**Author's note: Hello, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever write. Accept my apologie for bad grammar because English is not my native language. I got inspiration to write this when I was listening to one song. I hope you like this. :)**

„What do you remember the most about your grandma Caroline?" Hope ask me.

To be honest, it's been a long time since I talked about her. But I remember that she was always telling us a bedtime stories. There's this one event that I will never forget.

„Well, she was always smiling and she was kind. She was one of the purest people I have ever met. She loved telling us, her grandkids, bedtime stories. I regret for not writting them down on paper. Her stories were beautiful and interesting. Even when I was seventeen, I liked to listen to them. That was my favourite part of family reunion."

„Is there any certain one you remember?"

„Well there is this one story that only Oliver,Kate,Gracie and me heard. But I think it's okay that you all hear it. It's been five years since I heard it and two years since she died."

My voice tremble a bit. I really liked her. She was my favourite grandma. She was quite astonished woman. Always smile on her face, she always had a kind word for everyone. She never complain about anything, she always help everyone. She forgave everyone very easily. She was one of the good people on the Earth. I had luck to meet her, to get to know her.

„Come on, Henrink what are you waiting for? Tell me, pretty please."

Hope sat next to me so she could hear everything.

„Well, it all started when Oliver, Kate, Grace and I decided to skip dinner so we could meet with some of our friends."

* * *

><p>We were laughing went we entered the house. Little Kim almost knocked us down on the floor.<p>

„You missed a bedtime story!" she mocked us.

„Come on, we thought we came on time." Katie said.

„Well, you didn't." She climbed up stairs and went in her room to sleep.

„Seven years old and she stil likes to hear grandma's stories." Oliver said mocking.

„Yeah, yeah. How old are you Oli? You still likes to listen to her stories." Katie said.

„Yeah, yeah, you're right. But we could go around house and find her so we could hear a new story." Oliver said.

„Let's go guys. Katie you go upstair, Gracie you go on the left, I will go on the right and Henrik you go outside. Maybe she is in the garden. When you find her, scream Polo. We are playing Marco Polo game." Oli said.

„Let the game begin. Marco!" I shouted.

I went outside. She wasn't on the porch and neither on the terrace. I decided to go on the back. Maybe she is somewhere in the backyard. The backyard is quite huge. It has a pool, garden and meadow. It's actually perfect for everyone. We kids can have a pool party or play soccer or something else on meadow. Our parents can have a party, we can have barbecue. It's magnificent.

I saw her in the garden. She was watering the flowers.

„Polo! Garden!" I scream from the top of my lungs.

„Henrik why are you screming? You scared me and the kids are going to bed." Granny said.

„Well, we were trying to find you because we wanted to hear you bedtime story."

„Well then sit here while we are waiting for them to come. I'm watering flowers."

She pointed to the chairs and table in the garden. I watch her watering flowers, she seemed so calm and happy. I mean, I met other people's grandmas but they are different from mine. Not in the bad way, but there is something about my grandma. I don't know much about her life when she was younger but I heard that she has been throught a lot and look at her. She is still happy.

„Granny we are here!" Gracie said while she take the sit next to me.

Grandma left her flowers and approach us. She sit opposite us so she can see us all.

„Well, I heard you would like to hear a bedtime story" ,she smiled at us, „We aren't you guy a bit old for that?" she joked.

„Granny, we are never to old for your bedtime stories!" Katie said.

We laugh a bit with her and talk about our day and what we did.

„ Tommorow you need to wake up early because some of you are going home", she said looking at Kate and Oliver, „ so it would be nice if we escort them. So that means I must start telling my bedtime story."

Well my family is quite huge. My mom Anastazia has only me. But my aunt Camile has Kate, Oliver and James. Kate and Oliver are twins. My other aunt Diana has Amelie, Benjamin and Greg. My uncle Colin has Gabriel, twins Laurie and Emma. My other uncle Kyle has Gracie and Kim. They all live in big cities like New York, Boston, San Francisco and Los Angeles. Except for me and my mom. We are living with grandma in this huge mansion in small town named Mystic Falls.

„ Well there's this one story that I haven't ever told anyone. It's a bit sad but you will get life worth lesson."

She took a deep breath. There's something about this story that is personal to her. She said to me that most of this stories has some connections with some real events that has happened. Maybe this one has something to do with someone who is close to her.

„So, there was one young girl. Her name was Lina. She lived in some small town with her mum in small house. House was perfect form two of them. She was quite happy with her life. She could ask for more or less. She had friends, male and female. Elena and Bonnie were her best friends, but they three hang out with Matt and brothers Stefan and Damon. One day in this small town came one rich family. They moved in mansion which was huge, huge like this one. The family name was Mikalesons and they have five children, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. They all start to hang out together and have fun. They were all happy. Years has passed and time came for them to fall in love. Damon fell for Elena, Stefan for Rebekah, Matt for girl named Lexi, Finn for girl named Sage, Elijah for Elena's cousin Katrina, Lina for Niklaus. But Niklaus didn't like anyone. He charmed girl all around but never wanted to do anything with anyone. He seemed like he didn't have emotions, but Lina knew him far to well. One day after he rejected one girl, Lina approach him and ask him why does he do that. He snapped at her and said : 'Why does it matter to you? It's not like you do you want?' She just look at him and said with calm in her voice : ' Well, I came here to say that I invite you to my birthday party but that doesn't matter, right? And just so you know, I do care about you.' They didn't see each other since that. When her birthday came, she hoped that maybe just maybe he will show up. She loved her friends, but there was something special about Niklaus. She could always see a good side of him even when everyone can't. Before she blow candles of the cake, she wished that Niklaus show up. She close her eyes and blew candles of the cake. When she opened her eyes, she saw him standing there with some kind of paper in his hands. After eating cake, he approached her and apologize for lashing out on her. Then he gave her a paper and wish her happy birthday. When she opened the paper, she realized it was a drawing. A drawing of her and a horse. In the bottom it said 'Thank you for your honesty. Klaus' She looked at him with confusine over her face. She didn't know what that mean. He said that he fancy her and ask her is that so hard to believe. A smile appear on her face when she realized what he told her. Since that day, you could see them together all the time. She broad up his good side in him." She pause for a second and then said: „Young love, makes you think you know everything."

„Granny that's not the end, right?" Gracie asked.

„No, of course not honey. Let's continue with the story. Niklaus had a very strict father. He didn't like that Lina is their friend. Lina wasn't rich and her father abandon them. He pressure Niklaus the most because he had a huntch that something is going on between Lina and Niklaus. But Nikalus father didn't know that their together until he caught Niklaus kissing Lina. He said Lina to go home and never come back. His father, Mikael, forbidden Niklaus to see ever again Lina. But Lina and Niklaus kept seeing each other in secretly. Mikael decided that the family will be moving out of town after Rebekah's wedding. After Rebekah's wedding, Lina and Niklaus said each other goodbye. Niklaus promised to Lina that he will try to come to see her. But Niklaus never came. She waited for him to come, but he didn't. But you know, life is a funny thing. A year after they left the town, all her friends got married, but she was the first one to have a baby, a baby girl name Anastazia. Lina stayed in touch over the letters with her friends, Elena and Bonnie, which moved away. Rebekah and Stefan stayed in town after they got married. She saw Rebekah everyday and they talk a lot. Lina never heard anything about Klaus except when Rebekah told her that he got married for some girl that Mikael approved. That's why she never told him about Anastazia, she didn't want to ruin his happiness. At least, she hoped that he was happy. Even do Rebekah visit her brothers often, she never said anything about Niklaus. A year after, when Anastazia was one year old, Lina met a man, Tyler, who like her and he didn't mind about her past. Tyler loved Anastazia like he was her father. After some time Lina got married for Tyler. Last thing Lina heard about Niklaus is when Rebekah came back from Mikael's funeral and she said that he got everything what he wanted in life, also what Mikale wanted. She said that he has a family and that he got a little boy Marcellus. Lina never mention that it was hard for her to hear that, but life goes on and she is married to a good man that she likes very much."

„So grandma, you are saying that Lina made a compromis with society? I mean, she lost the love of her life but she got their kid and a man which she likes very much but she doesn't love. That's not fair." I said.

„Wait Henrik, this story isn't over. You have to have your eyes opened, just because something seems very wrong, it doesn't mean it is. Lina was very happy with her life. She and Tyler got few more kids, they were happy. After long time, like 20 years, postman brought Lina two letters. She was alone in the house because she got day off work, Tyler was working and kids were on college. First letter was from attorney. It said that Niklaus Mikaelson died and that he left her the mansion in their town and some money. She was devastated. Love of her life, father of her first child, her first love, first kiss, a man who mean to her almost everything, has died. She regret for not telling him about Anastazia. After she stopped crying, she opened second letter. She recognize handwritting. It was his. The letter said:

_'Dear Lina,_

_I guess this is just one of many letters that I will write but I will never send. I don't know what to say to you. Is there enough words to say that I'm sorry for my actions? That if I could, I would go back to be with you, I would fought more for us. Please, accpet my apologie for everything. You know, I often ask myself how could you love me, a man who was selfish and greedy? You know what's the reason I never came back? My father threatened me to disinherited me if I visit you. I was selfish and material, you can say shallow. I decided that money was more important than you. How stupid of me? There's no night that I don't curse myself for that decision. Few months after we left, I had a chance to go back, but I was coward. I didn't know what to say to you. I know you would forgive me, but I never could forgive myself. I got back to be old me, the cruel one. You remember him, right? I let Mikael to find me a woman which he approved. I became numb for feelings. I got married for a girl that I could like but she wasn't you. After some time, I got son and daughter. The only feelings I didn't numb was the love for my kids. I named my son Marcellus because he was a little warrior. Daughter, could you guess how I named my daughter? I named her after you. Her personality is similar to yours, she always see good in others no matter what. That's is one of the things I loved about you. You always saw my good side even when everyone saw just another villan. You probably heard that I got everything in life, everything that I could dream of. But everything is in vain, worthless. What's the worth in everything I got when I don't have you? If only I could go back in time, I would married you. I would be with you and Anastazia. Yes, I know about her. Rebekah told me but she also told me that you never told me because you didn't want to ruin my happines. How could you not see that you are my happiness? But I guess that's also my fault. I'm sorry. I wish I could change everything, but I can't. I wasn't brave enough to even send you a letter to ask you if you need any help. A coward, you loved a coward. I am truly sorry for everything. I hear that you got married and that you got kids. I guess you are happy. I asked Rebekah to tell me everything about you. That doesn't mean that she was your friend because of me, not, on contrary, she was your friend because she liked you a lot. She even said that you are one of the rarest good people on the Earth. I hope you will have a nice and happy life._

_Forever yours,_

_Nikalus.'_

After that Lina was heartbroken. Rebekah told her that Niklaus funeral will be in their town. He wanted to be burried near Lina, near the one that took away his heart. After funeral, Tyler and Lina moved in the mansion that Niklaus left her. The mansion that holds so much memories. She entered in his room and she was suprised. She saw a lots of drawing all over the room. Most of them were her and Anastazia. She wondered how he got pictures of her and Anastazia, but then she remembered that Rebekah mention that she send few pictures. She saw drawing of his kids. They were beautiful. Marcellus got his smile and Lina got his eyes, just as Anastazia. How long she didn't see him, and yet, feelings stayed the same. After few years Tyler died and she was left alone with children who grow up and got married. She got a lot of grandkids. She was happy, well as happy as she could be. So this is where our story ends."

Katie and Gracie let the tear roll down their faces because they felt sorry for Niklaus and Lina. But Lina got a happy ending, not the one from farytales or books, but she was happy. At lest happy as she could be.

„Kid you know what's the point, a lesson in this story? Never choose anything else over the love." Grandma said.

I never ask her why she used my mom's name and grandpa's name. I guess she couldn't remember the names.

„Yeah grandma, thank you for beautiful bedtime story." Katie said.

„Kids, as much as I would love to stay here with you, we must go to bed. We have an early morning."

We look at mansion, most of lights were turned off. The only light lit in living room so we could go in.

„I guess everyone went to sleep. Uu, granny, you stayed up with us." Oliver joked.

We all laugh while we were walking to the mansion. In the mansion grandma went to her room and we went to ours. It's good that we got our room so we could talk and have fun as much as we can. Actually, we were in mine room but it's ours, I don't mind sharing it with them.

„Henrik, where are you going?" Gracie asked as I opened door.

„I need to go to bathroom. You want me to bring some snacks?"

„Yeah!" they said.

After I went to bathroom, I headed to kitchen. To get to the kitchen, I must pass by grandma's study room. The door were a bit open. I saw grandma sitting at the working table and taking something from drawer. It was a letter and some drawings.

„I never stop loving you Niklaus." She said that quitely and placed a kiss on the letter and drawings.

I was a bit shocked. It was her story, story about her life. It's impossible. I went to kicthen, took some snacks and went to room.

Next day I got up early before everyone. I couldn't sleep. All I was thinking about is the story that grandma told us. Then I heard some noise. I put some clothes and went to see what is happening. I saw grandma opening the front door. So I decided to follow her.

She went to the graveyard. She lit a candle next to grandfather's grave.

„You know, I admire to you. You loved me and cared for me even you knew you I couldn't never love you back as much as you did. You accepted Anastazia as your own kid. You really are something special but I never appreaciated you enough. Not enough as I should. I should have loved you. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't. I'm sorry that you are not here to see our children grown up and our grandkids. You would love them all. Oliver has your smile and sense of humor. I'm sorry I couldn't love you as much as you did love me. But I cared a lot for you, as much as I could. Thank you for everything." She said watching grandfather's tombstone.

Next she went to another grave. I was quite distant from grandfather's but I followed her anyway. She put a red rose and white carnation on it.

„Hey Nik",her voice tremble, „ you know what I was doing yesterday? I told my grandkids a bedtime story about us. It was quite hard talking about it but I didn't cry. I manage to do that. While I was telling the story, I wished you were here next to me. But hey, life happened. I guess we couldn't get the way we have planned it. But it's okay, you know I never hold a grudge against you. I love you way to much to be able to do that. You know our daughter Anastazia has a son Henrik. He remainds me so much on you. He has your eyes and smile just like Anastazia. He has talent for drawing just like you. I gave him your room. You know I couldn't stay there, too much memorises for me. I still love you. I still got your letter and your drawings. Maybe one day we will be together."

She wiped the tears that went down her face. It was hard for me to watch that. The strongest and the happiest person I know is crying. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't. Then I remember her story, the love is the most important thing. So I just approach her and hug her. After she stopped crying, I look at her.

„You know granny that this is our secret? I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

„You are such a nice boy. I must be so lucky to have you as my grandkid." ,she smiled at me, „But remember this love is what's the most important."

* * *

><p>„After everyone left to their home, we, grandma,mom and I, were alone in this huge mansion. It was a bit stranger to be alone in this huge mansion when it was so filled up with people last couple days or weeks. So I decided to investigate about Niklaus and his family. I learn a lot about them. I even went to the library in our town so I could see if there's anything. I saw there a girl and approach her because grandma story taught me that. She help me find a family tree. Soon, I managed to find the paige I was looking for. Then I used phone book and found Rebekah's contact. She moved away so that's why I didn't know about her. She was happy that she spoke to me and she accpeted my suggestion that she and hers brothers came her and stay in mansion so my mom and me get a chance to meet them. I only met her, Kol and Elijah. Fin and Niklaus died. Granny and mom were suprised when they saw them. My mom met them on the day of funeral . Tyler and granny told her the truth few days before funeral. It was nice to get to know your other side of your family."<p>

Hope was breathless. She didn't know that. She just hugged me. I really loved her. I really loved having her by my side. We were silent for a while.

„And that girl you met at the library, what happened with her?" she joked.

„Well" , I smiled at her, „ she is right here next to me." , I kiss her briefly, „l love you."

„I love you too." She said. „ Just so you know, your grandma and mom raise you pretty well. I'm glad that I got chance to meet your grandma."


End file.
